Un voyage extraordinaire
by Ichibari
Summary: Akaya va se retrouver plongé dans l'équipe Shitenhouji. Cela est l'idée de Yanagi-sempai, pour faire de lui le meilleur futur Bucho. Il va s'avéré que la tête d'algue à des vues sur le Bucho. Comment cette histoire va se finir?


_**Crédit :** Je ne suis pas propriétaire de Prince of Tennis. Tous les personnages sont de la propriété de Konomi Takeshi._

* * *

><p><em>Personnages : Kirihara Akaya X Shiraishi Kuranosuke – Rikkai et Shitenhouji.<em>

_Type : Amitié et Amour._

* * *

><p><em>Le camps d'entraînement U-17 venait de se terminer. Tout le monde avait fait leur salutation en bonne et due forme et avait rejoint leur bus pour rentrer à leur collège. Pendant le trajet de Rikkai, personne ne parlait. Ils regardaient tous par la fenêtre et ce remémoraient les bons moments qu'ils avaient passé dans le champs. Ils s'étaient tous fait plus ou moins des amis, même si cela n'avait pas été leur bute. Ils avaient tous le sourire aux lèvres et avaient hâte de les retrouver un autre jour. Bien sûr pour certains, ce serait un peu plus dure, comme pour revoir les Shitenhouji, par exemple. <em>

_Au font du bus, Yukimura-bucho, Sanada-fukubucho et Yanagi-sempai discutaient sérieusement et à voix basse. Les autres étaient plutôt à l'avant et de toute façon, ils étaient tellement dans leur pensés qu'ils ne prêtaient pas du tout attention à ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se dire._

« - Je pense que tu as raison Seiichi, il y a 68% de chance que cela marche. Il faudrait trouver un moyen ou quelqu'un pour augmenter ses statistiques. »_ Dit Yanagi-sempai._

« - Et quand est-il de Shiraishi ? »_ Continua le fukubucho._

« - Je pense que cela n'est pas une si mauvaise idée. Il faudra lui demander. Je compte sur tout Renji. »_ Termina le bucho._

« - Je lui envoi un SMS tout de suite. »_ Dit Yanagi-sempai en ouvrant son téléphone portable._

_Quelques heures plus tard, toute l'équipe arrivèrent devant le collège. Tout le monde descendit du bus. Certains baillant, car la route fût un peu longue, d'autres étaient relativement en forme. C'était le cas de la tête d'algue de service. Il n'avait pas l'intention de rentrer chez lui tout de suite. Le sourire aux lèvres, il demanda à ses deux amis s'ils voulaient passer à la salle d'arcade avant de rentrer chez eux. Malheureusement, le fukubucho avait d'autres projets pour le groupe. Un réunion de la plus haute importance. Akaya soupira et marcha avec le reste de ses sempai en direction des courts de tennis. Une fois arrivé, ils entrèrent tous dans les vestiaires et s'installèrent autour de la table. Yukimura et Sanada étaient restés debout et regardaient tout le monde. En vu de leur posture, cela n'annonçait rien de bon._

« - Bien, nous venons de terminé le champs d'entraînement, mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous devons nous relâcher. Certes, l'année est presque terminé mais il nous reste encore pas mal de jour d'entraînement. Cependant, les études son toutes aussi importante et nos examens arrivent à grand pas. C'est pour cela que nous avons convenu, Sanada et moi, de vous dispenser d'entraînement, le temps de réviser vos cours. »_ Dit Yukimura, bien que Sanada n'était pas vachement pour._

« - Sérieux ? Pas d'entraînement ? Jusqu'aux examens ? »_ S'exclama le Kohai de l'équipe._

« - C'est une blague ? Yukimura ? »_ Demanda Yagyuu-sempai en replaçant ses lunettes sur le nez._

« - Puri ? »_ Fit Nioh-sempai._

« - Ceci ne concerne que les troisième année... »_ Dit Sanada avec une once de désaccord dans la voix._

« - Hein ? Et pourquoi moi je n'y ai pas le droit ? C'est pas juste Yukimura-bucho ! »_ Bouda Akaya._

« - Akaya, nous avons d'autres projets pour ta personne. »_ Répondit le bucho en souriant._

« - Seiichi, tu fais peur en disant ça... » _Dit Marui-sempai en claquant sa bulle._

« - La tête d'algue va passer un salle quart d'heure... »_ Rigola Nioh-sempai._

« - Êtes vous sûr que cela soit bien raisonnable ? »_ Demanda Yagyuu-sempai._

« - Il y a 95% de chance de réussite... »_ Répondit Yanagi-sempai._

« - Je les plains vraiment... »_ Dit tout bas Jackal-sempai._

« - Tsss... »_ Fit pour finir Akaya, pas vraiment content de cette histoire._

* * *

><p><em>« Mesdames et messieurs, bonjour. Nous sommes actuellement arrêté pour des raisons de problèmes techniques. Merci de ne pas sortir des véhicules et de rester à vos places. Nous travaillons actuellement pour résoudre le problème et nous nous excusons pour la gêne occasionnée. » <em>

_Akaya soupira. Cela fait au moins trente minutes que le train n'avait pas bougé. Problèmes techniques ? Mais bien sûr, c'était surtout pour ne pas dire qu'un débile profond avait eux la splendide idée de se suicider un lundi matin en pleine heure de pointe. Avec tout ça, l'as de Rikkai allait être en retard et le fukubucho allait encore une fois lui gueuler dessus et cela pour la deuxième fois de la journée. La première était à quatre heures du matin, de peur que le Kohai rate son train. Chose qu'il ne fallait absolument pas. Comme-ci il avait l'habitude d'être en retard. Surtout pendant les vacances... Pourquoi avait-il dit oui ? Enfin, on ne lui avait pas vraiment donné le choix non plus. C'était ça ou deux semaines en entraînement intensif sous le commandement direct du fukubucho et sous sa tutelle. C'est-à-dire, être 24h/24 et 7j/7 avec lui... l'enfer. _

_Quelques heures plus tard, le train arriva enfin en gare et miracle le jeune homme avait enfin du réseau. Il pouvait donc essayer de joindre la personne qui était entrain de l'attendre patiemment sur le quai. Enfin, il n'eut pas vraiment le temps, car à peine il fut sorti de la voiture, que le capitaine en personne vint l'aider à prendre ses affaires._

« - Et bien, quel retard... »_ Fit Shiraishi tout sourire de retrouver Akaya._

« - M'en parle pas, tout ça à cause d'un type stupide. »_ Grogna Akaya._

« - Allé, allé, ce n'est pas grave, tu es là c'est déjà ça. »_ Sourit toujours Shiraishi._

« - Ouep... C'est quoi le programme de la journée ? »_ Demanda le brun._

_«_ - Hum... Déjà, nous allons manger, puis rentrer à la maison, aujourd'hui pas d'entraînement. Disons que c'est... ta journée de bienvenue. »_ Dit le bucho._

« - Ma journée ? »_ Demanda Akaya étonné._

_Shiraishi rigola quelque peu. «_ - Oui, ta journée... »_ Dit-il en ébouriffante quelque peu les cheveux du brun aux yeux verts._

_Ils commencèrent à marché dans la gare. Akaya suivit le bucho, il devait dormir chez lui pendant tout le long de son séjour appelé, le séjour pour devenir un bon bucho. Enfin, surtout éviter de limiter la casse pour les futurs membres du club de Rikkai qui auront Kirihara Akaya comme Bucho. Autant dire qu'à l'heure actuelle, ce serait comme les envoyer en enfer. Par contre, le Kohai n'était pas du tout au courant de tout cela. Il devait faire ses preuves avant et Yanagi avait extrêmement demandé à avoir un rapport complet sur tout ce que le brun avait fait durant son séjour et se serait Koharu qui devrait s'y coller. On n'ose savoir ce qu'il a demander en échange de ce service._

_Soudain le téléphone du brun se mit à sonner., chantant une marche militaire. Sanada-fukubucho avait essayer d'avoir le Kohai au téléphone, cela depuis trois heures. Laissant au moins dix messages vocales. Akaya prit donc son téléphone et décrocha._

« - Fukubucho ? »_ Dit-il doucement._

« - TARENDORU ! C'EST QUOI TON EXCUSE ? »_ Fit Sanada à l'autre bout du téléphone, mettant le Kohai momentanément sourd._

« - C'est pas de ma faute, un crétin... »_ Commença Akaya, directement coupé par son fukubucho._

« - CE N'EST PAS UNE EXCUSE ! TU AS INTERE A... »_ Fit Sanada, coupé par Yukimura._

« - Désolé Akaya, le voyage s'est tout de même bien passé ? »_ Demanda le Bucho, alors qu'on pouvait nettement entendre Sanada gueuler derrière lui._

« - Bah à part une heure interminable de retard. Ouais, pas mal... »_ Dit Akaya calmement._

« - Shiraishi-kun est venu te chercher? »_ continua le bucho._

« - Oui... Tu veux que je te le passe ? »_ Demanda Akaya en regardant Shiraishi._

_«_ - Ce n'est pas la peine. Je rappellerai dans la semaine, pour voir si tout se passe bien. Bonne journée Akaya, fait attention et ne pose pas de problème. »_ Dit Yukimura pour finir._

« - Bonne journée Bucho, je vais être sage. C'est promis ! »_ Dit Akaya en raccrochant enfin et mettant l'objet dans sa poche._

_Une fois donc la conversation terminée, les deux jeunes garçons se mirent enfin en route pour la demeure du Bucho des Shitenhouji. Ainsi, le brun pourrait poser ses affaires tranquillement, déjeuné et visiter son toit temporaire. Ils avaient toute la journée devant eux et le bucho avait préparer quelques petites surprises pour le plus jeune. Mais pour le moment, le brun faisait attention à la route qu'ils prenaient, cela pour ne pas se perdre dans les jours avenirs. C'est à peine une demi heure plus tard, que les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent enfin. Ils étaient tout sourire et avaient vraiment hâte de déposer tous les sacs, plutôt lourd du jeune homme. C'est qu'il en avait des choses. Ils entrèrent donc et enlevèrent leur chaussures pour mettre des pantoufles. Shiraishi en donna pour le brun, mais celui-ci refusa. Il en avait déjà, spécialement donné par Marui-sempai. Des grosses pantoufles en forme de fraise. Question discrétion, il pouvait repasser. Cela a d'ailleurs engager un petit fou rire de la part de Shiraishi._

_« - Bah quoi ? » Demanda le brun._

_« - Non rien... enfin... tu as pas plus... discret ? » Dit Shiraishi en essayant de reprendre son souffle._

_« - Elles sont belles mes pantoufles ! C'est Marui-sempai qui me les a donné ! C'est pour me donner chance ! » Dit Akaya en montrant fièrement se qu'il avait aux pieds._

_Puis, les deux garçons commencèrent l'état des lieux. Shiraishi montra les différentes pièces et surtout interdit l'entrée de sa serre. Cela car elle était remplie de plantes mortelles._

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ce début vous plaira.<em>

_C'est une Fanfic qui vient d'un forum RPG._

_J'ai changer l'un des personnages pour que cela reste plus ou moins fidèle à l'histoire d'origine._

_Car dans le RP, il était question de Oshitari Kenya et non Shiraishi-Bucho._

_N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires._

_Merci._


End file.
